


Libraries aren't for kissing

by imustspeakmyheart



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustspeakmyheart/pseuds/imustspeakmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is a baby and Karl kisses him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries aren't for kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Very small thing I wrote for a friend :^)

“Hey, you come here often?”

Karl looked up from the book he’d been reading to see Anders leaning against one of the bookcases with dopey grin on his face. Karl rolled his eyes.

“I can’t exactly leave.” He responded dryly, eyes drifting back to his book. From his peripheral he could see Anders move, pushing back from the bookcase and coming to stand behind him to read over his shoulder.

“Advanced healing magic and spirit healing? Isn’t that a bit heavy for you?”

Karl attempted to ignore the younger mage, but Anders had a way of demanding attention to him. Especially with the way he pressed innocently against Karl’s back as he read along.

“Don’t you have something better to do? Another escape attempt?” Even as he said it he knew it was a lost cause. Anders never listened to anyone after all. He spared a glance at the other mage and saw him grin. That never meant anything good.

“And pass up the opportunity to spend time with my bestest friend? Never!” Anders slung an arm over Karl’s shoulders and pulled him close, pressing his cheek against Karl’s. Karl coughed and ducked out of the embrace, his face tinged red.

“Anders.” Pointedly he jerked his head to the Templar standing vigilant in the corner of the library. Anders’ face immediately sobered, expression losing some of its playfulness.

“I know. Sorry. I’ll just leave you alone then.” Ander promptly turned to leave, always making drama where it wasn’t necessary. Karl sighed, closed his book and put it under his arm, turning to follow his so called ‘bestest friend’.

He knew he would find Anders sulking on the bunkbed they shared and sure enough there he was, pouting like a child with his arms crossed. Anders was so predictable. Or maybe Karl just knew him really well.

“Scoot over.” Karl said, lifting his foot to poke Anders in the side with it. Anders just huffed and ignored him. _Maker why do you test me like this._ “Anders.” Poke. “Anders.” No response.

“Will you look over this spell with me? I can’t figure it out by myself. We’ll have to take a really close look together.” As nonchalantly as he could, he sat down and pushed Anders aside a bit with his hips, forcing him to make room. Laying down next to Anders he opened the book and used it to hide their faces from any onlookers. Anders was still pouting.

 “Here, this one. Look. C’mon Anders.”

With a sideways glance and a groan Anders finally humoured him, turning his face towards the book and simultaneously more towards Karl. “I don’t see how that spell is even remotely complicat-“

Karl’s mouth was on Anders’ before he could finish his sentence, Karl holding up the book even as they kissed. Even so it was a dangerous gamble, but one he was willing to take if only to make Anders act less like a baby.

When he pulled away, running his tongue over his bottom lip and tasting Anders, the other was looking at him with wide eyes. “Are you done with your silent protest against me now?” Karl dared to go for another small peck as Anders didn’t reply, then slowly moving to sit up.

“Okay. I’ll be in the library if you want to come annoy me again.”

After saying this he got up and looked over his shoulder; Anders was leaning on one arm, smiling, small and giddy. He wagered it had been worth it, even if a Templar _had_ seen them kiss. Anders’ smile was worth gold after all.


End file.
